The Last Monster
by Aliceoflegend
Summary: Set two years after the events of 'Fire', Brigan and Fire are happily married and the Kingdom is in a careful state of peace - but danger rises as Fire discovers something that could change the fate of the Dells, and Fire herself, forever.
1. Chapter 1: Discovery

**_Just so that it's known, i love this book. It is my favourite book in the whole world, and that's saying something because i've read a lot, including the Harry Potter series. I love it. That being said, i want to respect the characters for what they are - complicated. Flawed. Beautiful. If you think i'm straying into what i want the character to be, rather than what they are, feel free to call me out for it - i'll appreciate any constructive advice. I tried to create the events in this fiction realistically - please review!_**

**_p.s: i obviously don't own any of these complicated, flawed, beautiful characters, or i'd be glowing with pride at my own genius. _**

* * *

It was said red morning light was a sign of change in the near future. Whether the change was good or bad, it was hard to tell, but change was sure on the horizon if the sun fell through your windows in streaks of flame. That was how Fire awoke, with the curtains already open and letting morning kiss her on the cheeks. Brigan was having a rare spell of free time, just in time for Nash and Mila's wedding, but even so he was up long before his wife. The Kingdom had been planning the event for a year, the florists preparing their best flowers for the streets, the women sewing and mending their best dresses for the balcony appearance of the newlywed couple. Fire swung her legs around the side of the bed and was just about to stand when a group of women burst into her rooms, Musa at the head with Mila following closely behind with a determined expression.

"Lady Fire," greeted Musa tightly "I apologise for the intrusion, but Mila refuses to desist in her duties for today. I thought you could resolve the matter." Just then, Clara charged through the open doors with a look of thunder on her face; little Aran followed unsteadily behind. He was looking more and more like Archer every day.

"Oh, Rocks." Muttered Mila, shuffling nervously on the spot and looking like she was regretting her decision to escape already.

"What are you doing here?" Clara fumed – her cheeks were pink and her dress was crumpled and dirty at the bottom "It takes a good half-hour to get a bride into her dress, and that's just a Lord's wedding."

"It's my job to guard the Lady Princess." Mila replied to all of them stubbornly "And today, I intend to do my job."

"It's your wedding!" Yelled Clara "You are marrying the King – you can't guard Lady Fire today."

"I can and will." Mila replied calmly. Fire walked silently over to Clara and laid her hand on Clara's arm to silence her.

"Mila, you must dress." Fire said quietly, but her voice carried to every ear – she had picked it up from being around Brigan for so long "However, I recognise your wish to fulfil your duties one last time. I will follow you today, everywhere you go – _I_ will be your guard." She finished simply with the smallest of smiles. Mila smiled gratefully back.

"I'd like that very much." Mila nodded with tears in her eyes. The rest of the morning was spent following Mila around, to the baths first, then her private rooms where she was slowly, carefully dressed in her wedding gown. It was a stunning thing, decorated with expensive lace, and had a train longer than Fire was tall. As soon as Mila was in the gown, she was hidden by a swarm of hairdressers, pulling and pinning back her hair until she was barely recognisable. Fire had her dress brought to Mila's rooms; it was a plain thing, as frumpy and colourless as the situation allowed – Fire didn't want people looking at her when they should be looking at the bride. The last thing Fire did before Mila was called was tie a clean scarf around her hair and then they were off.

It had been a struggle for Mila to be accepted as the new Queen; she was nothing more than an army soldier, and already had one child though she was unmarried and young. It was considered inappropriate, or pointless, or just frowned upon – but Nash married for love, like Brigan had, and the people eventually accepted the inevitable: and that had been good enough for Nash.

Fire followed Mila out of her dressing rooms and quickly made her way to the great hall where the wedding was to take place. It was a place of beauty and light, that morning – everyone was bathed in the Dells. As Fire entered, a woman with brown hair turned to look at her, and the angle of her head was such to make her hair look red, too. Fire smiled faintly to herself; for a second, she could imagine that this woman, this stranger, was also a monster like her. That she was not alone in the world. Despite her wishes, Fire still felt as if there were a weight in her heart every time she caught a flash of her own blood red hair in the corner of her eye, and knew that she was the last of her kind, or felt an ache, deeper than any bodily wound, whenever she saw Hanna and saw how much she had grown. Fire would never have children. There would be no more monsters, and even though Fire knew that what she had done was right, she regretted it every day of her life.

"You look happy." Brigan said beside her. Without realising it, Fire had wandered her way up the aisle and come to where Brigan was standing with Garan.

"I am happy." She replied, and took his hand on hers, bringing it to her lips and kissing it for strength. Fire corrected herself – she was not alone. She had Brigan. She had her step-daughter, Hanna. She had love in her life, which is more than some others had. Brigan looked at her in concern.

Are you well? He asked her silently.

_I am happy_, she repeated, then let his hand fall to his side, taking her seat in the royal box. Brigan sat down next to her silently, but let his remaining feeling of concern known to her. For a second, he let her see what he saw – her flushed cheeks and pale lips – but she blocked it out quickly. Even looking so flustered, her own beauty still made her heart beat faster. Fire squeezed Brigan's hand in reassurance. He opened his mouth to say something, but just in time Hanna bounded in with her relentless energy. Even though, along with everyone else, she had grown two years older, she had lost none of what she had at the age of five. It always struck Fire how like Brigan she looked – she was never going to be beautiful in the way that Clara was, nor would she be handsome like her grandmother – her face had a certain interest about it, a wildness and fierceness that was as endearing as it was exhausting. Every now and again, Fire found herself picking out features that must have belonged to Hanna's mother – the colour of her hair, the tilt of her cheekbones, even her eye colour.

"Hanna, you have been dressed for all of a few hours, and already you have dirtied yourself." Fire tutted, interrupting Brigan's half-formed words. It was true; Hanna's lavender purple dress, made especially for her Uncle's wedding, already had a small tear in one elbow and dirt marks around the hem.

"I don't understand why I can't wear trousers, like Papa." Hanna sulked. As well as being stuffed into a gown, she had had to undergo the torture of having her hair properly brushed and done up with pretty, girlish ribbons that matched her dress but didn't match its wearer.

"Because it's not proper." Brigan replied "Sit down, Hanna, it's about to start." Hanna opened her mouth to protest, but Brigan silenced her with a look "This is the King's wedding," he said lowly "you will respect the occasion." Hanna bowed her head and sat on the chair next to Brigan.

_I'll help you take the ribbons out tonight_, Fire promised to Hanna, and she saw Hanna beam into her lap next to Brigan. Just as Fire thought she had gotten out of a conversation with Brigan, he turned his head and gave Fire the same look that he often gave his daughter when she had done something wrong but he didn't have time to reprimand her – the look that said 'this is not done'. And Fire, very deliberately, turned her head and surveyed the other guests uncaringly.

Fire went through the long ceremony with Brigan holding her hand tightly, a silent, strong support.

"Did you eat this morning?" Brigan asked suddenly.

_No._ Fire replied mentally, not trusting her voice in the silent hall in which the closing lines of the ceremony were being performed, _I didn't feel well_. Brigan was worrying again in an instant.

_Do you want me to call a healer?_ He asked immediately, his hand tightening on Fire's. Fire rubbed her thumb over his hand soothingly.

_Nonsense – I feel fine now, see?_ Fire laughed mentally and Brigan's hand relaxed. And then the whole thing was over and they were heading to the balcony. Fire filed in behind Mila and Mila looked around, smiling and glowing with joy. Fire nodded and Mila turned back to stare lovingly at Nash. The doors were flung open and the roars of every person in the Kingdom attacked Fire's ears. She flinched but carried on walking, smiling and trying to send as much attention to Mila as she could. It was when Fire was looking out over the crowd that it happened; her vision tipped and whirred and her legs folded underneath her. Her world, for what felt like a mere second, went black.

* * *

Fire awoke in hers and Brigan's rooms. Someone had put her in a soft nightgown, and her gown hung over the back of a chair. There were low voices coming from behind a room divide.

"Brigan?" Fire called doubtfully, and his dark head appeared from behind the divide. Fire smiled, but it fell off her face when she saw his expression – the expression in those eyes. A woman in green healer's robes disappeared into the hallway.

"Brigan?" Fire repeated, her body frozen in terror "What's wrong? Am I ill?"

"No," Brigan replied in a shell-shocked voice "no, you're not ill."

"Then what's wrong?" Fire pressed "Rocks, Brigan, tell me what's happened!"

"There's been a mistake," he said slowly, sitting down next to her on the bed "or rather, an unexpected occurrence. The herbs you took to stop you from having children – it seems they've stopped working."

"You mean," Fire stuttered "you mean I'm. . . ?" Brigan nodded, but his eyes were wary "I'm with child?" Fire finished, just to make sure she wasn't being misunderstood – Brigan nodded. He was waiting for her reaction. But Fire couldn't help it; this was bad, very bad, but she still couldn't help it. She smiled. And then she laughed, and threw her arms around Brigan's neck, kissing him.

"I know I should be so unhappy," Fire whispered when she broke free "but I can't – I have always longed for children!"

* * *

Everyone was shocked into silence. Fire had been ordered not to move from her and Brigan's chambers – pregnancy after taking the herbs, the healer had told her, had never happened before and they were not sure how the pregnancy would sit in Fire's body. She needed to take care and rest a lot, and tell the healers if she felt anything unusual. The whole Royal family had been battering at the doors, with only Fire's guards (under strict orders from Brigan not to let anyone, not even the King, in) protecting Fire from the onslaught. But Fire had told Brigan to let them in – they needed to know, and sooner rather than later.

Surprisingly, Garan was the first to speak.

"We need to keep this a secret from as many people as possible." He muttered. Fire recognised what she called his 'spy-face' – when he was thinking about the welfare of the Kingdom. Normally, she would tease him, but this was no game – this was Fire's child. For the first time, Fire was scared of Garan.

"Of course," Clara agreed, standing next to her twin thoughtfully "Fire would be in danger if any of our enemies found out." Fire knew this already – it had all gone though her mind, the troubles this would cause, the danger and difficulty, and possible heartbreak. But none of it could compare to her joy – for she had been given back something she had thought she had lost. She just wished someone else would see it in that way too – Brigan had been silent after he had explained what had happened, and she didn't dare dip into his mind; she already knew it would be an impenetrable wall. All over again, Fire felt alone.

"But how?" Nash cut in "This isn't a wound we're trying to hide. It's a baby. It can't stay hidden forever."

"We have kept Hanna protected so far." Garan said "It is not impossible."

"But the mother was not known!" Nash insisted, with a quick glance at Brigan "Fire is constantly seen – she's impossible to avoid! People would notice pregnancy signs, and they would notice her absence." Nash had a point.

"So what are our options?" Brigan quietly asked. Fire turned terrified eyes on him – why did that sentence make her blood run cold? What could he mean?

"We know the most obvious option." Clara said into the long silence. She didn't look Fire in the eyes.

"No." Fire said immediately, loudly "This is my child. Your niece." She said, looking at the occupants of the room "Family. If you try to take her away from me, I will. . ." Fire stopped. What would she do? Kill the King? Attack her sister Clara?

"It is incredible enough that this happened," Brigan said "and we don't know how. For all we know, Fire's body would be a battleground – why send it more medical probing to contend with?"

"So we'll have to hide it." Clara finished "We can fabricate some illness. Something that needs bed rest."

"No, it needs to be slower." Fire interrupted "It's too suspicious – a sudden illness, and then, nine months later, a sudden recovery? It needs to be gradual – people need to see me getting ill."

"Yes," Garan said curtly "but we're worried about what _else _they'll see."

"I hardly wear clingy dresses," Fire snapped "I can hide it for a little white at least. Long enough, anyway." Garan sighed. Fire knew he was just trying to do his job – but she wasn't some stupid woman. She knew what hung on this child remaining hidden, just as much as he did.

"But, oh, Fire," Mila whispered into the heavy silence, gripping Fire's hand from where she sat by her beside "this is wonderful!" she looked so happy, with her innocent smile, still dressed in her wedding gown, and Fire began to cry, big fat tears of joy leaking down her cheeks.

* * *

That night, Brigan didn't come to bed. Fire searched for him – she searched on the roof, where the warm summer breeze could clear a troubled mind, or in the training yard, where Brigan liked to fight through any troubles he may have, and by the kitchens, in case he had gone searching for something to eat, but he was nowhere to be found. Fire even searched the dark corridors of the guests' rooms, mostly empty around this time of year in the palace, but they were still cold and empty as before.

"Do not worry, Lady." Musa had softly whispered as Fire headed back to her own rooms "sometimes, a person needs to be alone. He will come back." Fire nodded, but she felt lost. Brigan had never not slept in her bed before – even after their worst fights, when neither party wanted to speak to the other, he still came back to her at the end of the day, before the sun had set, to forgive or beg for forgiveness. Fire looked out of her window – the moon shone in the sky, and still Brigan was gone. Fire feared that, in gaining the one thing her body yearned for above all else, she had lost the thing her heart craved.

* * *

When Brigan returned, he radiated cold. Fire knew as soon as he came close to their rooms – she had been monitoring the halls restlessly, watching for his mind to pass by. She didn't move when he entered their rooms – she pretended to be asleep, curled up over the covers like a cat. Brigan walked over to his side of the bed and stood there. Fire waited.

"Fire," he said in a casual voice "Fire, I know you're awake."

_Then you know I have been waiting for you_, she replied, not trusting her voice.

"I needed to think." He sighed, sitting down on the bed. Fire didn't move.

_Where were you?_ She asked, _I searched for you. I thought you had gone._

"Never." He whispered "I would never leave you."

_You just did,_ Fire shot back childishly. Brigan sighed again.

"It was a shock." Brigan admitted, almost to himself "I thought – I never – it was impossible. Impossible. But it's happened. And it's difficult – it's dangerous, and you could easily die if anyone found out." Brigan took hold of Fire in his arms and lifted her so that their faces were centimetres away "But, Fire, if you imagined for a second that this is a bad thing then you are wrong. I am so happy," Brigan let a small smile loose "I am going to be a father again." Fire grinned, and kissed him.

"And Hanna will have a sibling." She said "Someone to play with and care for."

"Hanna." Brigan pulled away with a worried frown "I have worried about her too. How will she react? Jealousy is so easy when you're a child."

"I have no worries for Hanna." Fire said confidently "She is a mature child, wise beyond her years when she needs to be. And she has a loving heart. She will understand."

"You will tell me," Brigan demanded, resting his hands on Fire's stomach "if you need anything at all? If anything happens, with the baby or at all, you tell me immediately, no matter what, you understand?"

"Yes, my love." Fire smiled, and kissed his serious nose.

"Mila is worried about you." Brigan admitted, bending his head so that he could look into Fire's eyes "Nash is worried about me. And Garan is worried about everything."

"I've ruined their day." Fire realised out loud "Their wedding day."

"Nonsense." Brigan said briskly "Do you remember our wedding day?"

"Yes." Fire said, smiling "You were still bleeding from a fresh wound and we had to call a healer half way through the ceremony. I thought you were going to die, you were so pale."

"There was no way I was going to die before I was married to you." He rumbled, gently laying her down and wrapping his arms around her so that his hands met over her stomach and his nose was nuzzling her hair "They're worried because they love you. I'm worried – because I love you."

"Then it's decided." Fire stated "Love is worry. And Dells knows I've had enough worry in my lifetime." Brigan laughed, and kissed her neck.

"Now go to sleep, my love." He crooned, and suddenly Fire's eyes were unbearably heavy.

"Goodnight." She just whispered, and closed her eyes.

* * *

**_What do you think? Honesty, please!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Conversations

Fire very quickly found that her condition was not liberating – in fact, her freedom was being taken away even more than it already had been. Musa was so protective she was like a whole army all by herself. Every movement Fire made was monitored with sharp eyes – Fire had no doubt who was behind the strict orders.

"How are you, Lady?" Musa asked when Fire woke up, to an empty bed again. Brigan had the soldiers working hard early in the morning – it was a rare treat when Fire awoke to the sight of her husband.

"I am fine, Musa." Fire sighed, brushing her hair out of her face "I imagine I must see Clara or Garan today to make plans – they will want to prepare as soon as possible."

"A message was sent for you to go to Garan's rooms as soon as possible, Lady, but I was going to wait until after you had eaten."

"There's no need." Fire sighed, feeling her stomach roll at the very thought of food "I am not hungry."

"Lady, you must eat." Musa insisted.

"I will eat when I am hungry." Fire calmly replied, and drifted off to get dressed. Fire still dressed plainly, in clothes that covered her up as much as the season allowed, but when she was staying inside the Palace she wore her hair uncovered as much as possible – she hated the itchy material and the tightness of it on her scalp, and the servants had almost gotten used to the Lady with hair redder than blood walking the corridors, surrounded by her guards.

Fire washed and dressed quickly and hurried to Garan's rooms, where Clara was lounging over a sofa, made lazy by the summer heat. The weather was also affecting Garan – he was in one of his sick spells, suffering through work even though he should have been resting. As soon as Fire saw him, she instinctively reached out to his mind and started soothing his pains.

"Fire," Clara greeted "you're here. How are you?" Fire was beginning to get annoyed with that question. It was as if, overnight, Fire had been turned into a glass statue, liable to shatter at even a harsh word.

"She has not eaten, Lady Princess." Musa interrupted tightly "She said she was not hungry."

"Have you been sick this morning?" Clara asked.

"No, I have not." Fire frowned "I feel well – better than I did yesterday."

"Hmmm," Clara appeared not to be listening "it is early yet – you'll probably be sick soon, and when you are, you'll need something to eat afterwards. Trust me."

"We have an issue." Garan interrupted "The Winter Solstice Ball is set while you are at the end of your pregnancy – there will be a lot of people in the palace, sneaking around and looking for things to use as leverage. You, Fire, are a liability."

"I thought we decided I was going to feign illness."

"Garan's right, Fire." Clara interjected "We can't have you lying around, the size of a mountain, and expect you to stay safe and sound. Not with the whole Dells in the Palace."

"I cannot leave the Palace." Fire snapped "Brigan is here."

"Brigan is in for a busy year as it is." Garan sighed in his strange way "This just complicates things."

"Stop!" Fire yelled suddenly – she snapped her mind back from Garan's, taking it's relied with it "Stop this. You speak as if this baby is the enemy, something that has to be removed or worked around. This is my _child_ – this is Brigan's child." Tears sprang to Fire's eyes – the twins were staring at her as if she had just grown another head "And already, I love it so much, even though it will make me sick and weak. I wish you would love it too." With a sob, Fire swung out of the room. She was vaguely aware of her guard keeping pace with her, but she didn't slow until she reached the gardens. She wandered around the plants for a long time, wishing she was alone but knowing she never could be. Clara was right – she was sick a number of times in the shrubbery. Musa said nothing, just held her hair back, and Neel supplied the handkerchiefs for her to wipe her mouth with. She thought of all the things that had been said – not a day since she had announced her pregnancy, and already it was just a thing.

"I love it." Fire murmured.

"Lady?" Musa asked.

"I love my baby." Fire said, rubbing her stomach. There was no sign yet of a baby bump, but Fire could feel it inside of her, like it was a small light, faint and tiny – but it was still there. Her little light.

"I know, Lady." Musa replied sympathetically "And they will too – but this is a big danger to you and the Kingdom, Lady. Just think what would happen if the King's or Brigan's enemies found out about it. A new monster child, with all your powers, that can be manipulated and used for ill."

"It's just a baby." Fire said weakly "Just a little baby."

"Yes, Lady." Musa agreed "And that's why it's so dangerous."

* * *

The Healer came that week with a medicine to help Fire's fainting spells. Brigan went to the North to keep up good connections with the volatile Lord Mayern, and to do some spying of his own, and Fire was left on her own. After her outburst, no one spoke of the baby – in fact, the subject was deliberately avoided at all costs. Arrangements were quietly made – birthing rooms prepared well in advance, rumours about the Lady Fire's strange illness circulated, trusted midwives called to examine Fire. This was the worst bit; the women couldn't keep their hands off Fire's body, stroking her hair and arms like she was made of silk. They had to be sharply reminded by Musa who they were touching. But Fire was allowed to carry on her work – since the war, Fire had continued her work in the infirmary when she could, as well as using her powers whenever Nash or the Kingdom needed them. Since Nash was King, he and Mila had not been given a traditional honeymoon – Nash could not avoid ruling the kingdom, and Mila had new duties as Queen to attend to. Roen arrived to help Mila and advise her – and when she arrived, Roen just held out her arms, and Fire fell into them.

"Congratulations, daughter." Roen whispered in her ear, and for the whole day Fire had grinned from ear to ear.

"The first thing you have to remember," Roen told Fire softly "is that this baby is royal. People will do strange things when royal babies are involved." Roen had taken Fire into a small room called the Sun Room, because the walls were pained such a bright, joyous yellow that it was like you were inside the sun. Roen had ordered tea and food, and in turn Fire had ordered her guard to wait outside. There was a reason Roen hadn't taken Fire to the Green House, where they could be overheard by Tess, or anywhere else in the Palace, where servants were rushing past and could listen in. The Sun room was completely secure.

"I know." Fire sighed – she was sitting across from Roen in a chair so soft she felt like she was sinking into it "I caught Clara going through this history scrolls last night. She was looking up traditional family names for the baby." Another sigh from Fire "And I'm not even two months along yet." the healer had confirmed the approximate date of conception and a due date of January with her usual medical checks. If Fire looked hard, she could feel a slight bulge between her hips, and when she did her heart sped up in excitement.

"Clara's not the only one." Roen smiled knowingly "I saw Brigan before he left. He was gazing at Hanna playing in the garden with a very strange expression on his face." Fire looked at her expectantly "I believe he was thinking about Rose."

Fire's heart stopped.

"Rose?" she whispered. Brigan's teenage love. Hanna's mother – her real mother, not adopted mother like Fire had become. Fire often wished she had known her, talked with her. And sometimes, she felt like Rose was an invisible competition, hung above her head like a goddess on a pedestal.

"Yes. You know that Brigan was away throughout her pregnancy, so even though Hanna was his first child, this is Brigan's first _baby_, so to speak." Roen smiled "You're in a very fortunate position, Fire – you have three women close to your heart who have had babies, who you can ask for advice. Brigan has no one."

"Nonsense. Brigan has his brothers. He has Broker."

"As much as Nash and Garan are great stores of knowledge, they have not fathered any children I know of." Roen disagreed "And Broker is different. He was not here while I was pregnant with Brigan, and while he loved Archer as a son, you know he was not Broker's son. Brigan is rather alone."

"I never thought of it that way." Fire admitted "Why hasn't he said anything?"

"Rocks, child!" Roen sighed "It's as if you don't know Brigan at all. He's worried about you." Roen reached out and clasped Fire's hand "And my son always puts others before himself, even if he needs help himself. It's what I call his golden flaw." Roen smiled slightly, but to Fire her smile seemed unutterably sad.

"Now, let me tell you how this will be." Roen briskly continued "Nash will be very protective and work himself too hard; Clara will be very excitable and energetic, as usual; Garan will fight you every step of the way, but just remember that means he loves you."

"And Hanna?" Fire asked "I need to tell her soon, Roen. But I'm so scared. How will she react?"

"She will be jealous." Roen said factually "But she will get used to the idea – and when the baby grows, she will love it as much as you do."

"When should I tell her?" Fire pressed desperately.

"There is no time like the present."

* * *

When Fire entered Hanna's history lesson, Sayre stopped talking immediately and bowed her head respectfully. As Fire was carrying a royal child, she went up in the royal rankings – anyone of less than royal status had to bow their heads to her when she entered their presence. Fire despised it.

"Sayre, look at me." Sayre looked up quietly, her pretty face placid – no wonder Garan fell in love with her "You are family. A sister. You are equal." She turned eyes to Hanna, who looked at her with wide eyes. Fire could only imagine what she was thinking.

"Come on, Hanna." Fire held her hand out to the young girl – Hanna took it timidly "We need to have a little chat."

"Is this like the time you told me why the raptor monsters go crazy for you every month?" Hanna asked, looking up at Fire with eyes that were so like Brigan's.

"Similar, yes." Fire sat Hanna down, her guard surrounding the two of them "But what I need to tell you, you've got to keep a secret, you understand? I can't even say it aloud. Promise me?"

Hanna nodded excitedly "I promise. I promise."

_Have you ever felt lonely, Hanna? _Fire sent to her head. Hanna nodded.

_How would you feel if I were to tell you you're not alone anymore?_

Hanna looked confused. Fire took her little seven-year-old hand and put it on her stomach.

_I'm going to have a baby, Hanna_, Fire announced, watching the girl for her reaction, _You're going to have a little brother or sister._

Fire didn't have to wait long. Hanna looked up at her with big, swimming eyes.

Then the young princess got up and ran away.

Hanna proved impossible to approach. Whenever the princess saw Fire coming, she would ran away as fast as possible. Fire understood that she was feeling confused, angry, jealous, and alone, and she desperately wanted to help – but Fire also understood that Hanna needed to get used to the idea alone. So she sat and waited, going to visit Hanna every now and again just to check if she was back in favour yet. But the only time the princess would be anywhere near her was when Nash and Mila's wedding portrait was painted – for hours, Fire stood still and smiled calmly, even though she fought to keep everything she wanted to say to Hanna from her lips, fought to keep her arms from reaching out to touch her fluffy hair or stroke her arm to beg for forgiveness. But Hanna's posture was frozen, stiff as marble – she knew Fire was there, and didn't want her attention. Fire left her alone.


	3. Chapter 3: Reconciliation

**I'm in love with writing this story - and oh boy, have you got a story in line! I'm talking some serious excitement - but no spoilers, and i'm terrible for planning a story but getting so wrapped up with the 'good' bits that i knida forget the calmer bits in between. If you catch me doing this, call me out! Also, as i've never been pregnant, i may get the timings wrong, but again i'll try to sort this out if you give me a kind heads-up!**

* * *

The rumours about Fire's illness were slowly circulating – and the next step of Garan's plan was about to come into action; public appearances to prove Fire's illness. Mila, as Queen, was to bless the opening of a new school for girls, and Fire, as the Queen's sister, was required to attend. Fire didn't have to make an effort to look ill – her morning sickness was irregular and debilitating. Often, Fire found herself vomiting until midday, and even certain smells made her want to wretch. There were deep circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and her loss of appetite made her skinnier than usual – and on top of that, Hanna was still refusing to see her. So on the morning when Fire was set to go to the small school on the other side of the City with the Royal entourage, no one had a problem believing that the Lady Princess was not her usual, beautiful self.

Fire dressed in a baggy dress – it had been almost a month since Brigan had left, and she was getting bigger by the day. She missed him terribly, and watched out the window for him every morning, willing a small, wild rider to come tearing over the hill. She was disappointed. Fire met Mila in the stables – since marrying Nash, Mila had come into her own. Sitting on her proud mare, Sunflower, dressed in finery, Fire could hardly believe that this girl had once cried in her arms when she found out she was having Archer's baby. Mila gave Fire a sympathetic smile, but no words.

"Lady, should you be riding?" Musa asked quietly.

"I am well enough to ride, Musa." Fire said tiredly "You forget I exercise Small every morning with no problems." Fire turned to Small, trustworthy, loving Small, and mounted him with a very unladylike grunt. Musa frowned and mounted her own horse silently. Fire handled the horse ride rather well. The jolting sent her stomach into frenzy, but she kept her expression calm and chatted about trivial things with Mila. Since the wedding, Mila hadn't been able to stop smiling – she was glowing from the inside out. No matter how much they had to do, the royal couple always seemed to have time for each other, to ask about each others' days and share opinions. When the townspeople saw their party coming, they threw flowers into the road and cheered. The school building was a small place, and could fit no more than two hundred pupils at one time, but it was revolutionary – Mila herself had helped with plans to construct and fill the school with supplies. In fact, Mila's pride was so much that Fire almost imaged Mila had been there with the builders, stacking stones and cutting wooden slats for the windows. The image of Mila, her beautiful gown soiled with building dust, her hair pulled back harshly from her face, made Fire laugh to herself.

When they arrived at the school building the sun was high in the sky. Fire sweated under her headscarf, but couldn't help her smiling. The building was simple, no different from any other larger than usual house in the area, only it was surrounded by Locan Trees. Fire remembered Brigan telling her about the trees when they were first married, how the strange, fat blue fruits, similar to pomegranates in appearance, were meant to have captivating qualities to anyone who consumed Locan Jam, and how if two people were to share one Locan it was like declaring their love for each other to the world in an irrevocable way. That night, Fire had ordered dozens of Locan fruits to her and Brigan's rooms, and for the first few days of their short honeymoon, the newlyweds ate nothing but shared Locan fruits.

"For prosperity," Mila told Fire as they rode down the tree-lined path to the front of the school, where a large group of girls, dressed in identical forest-green dresses, were waiting "I thought respecting traditions would be a good way to help the people accept a new idea. Do you see the ribbons tied to the branches?" and indeed, Fire had noticed the strands of material fluttering amongst the yellow-veined leaves "They're for prosperity too. The belief is that, in giving away something beautiful of their own, someone the giver cares about will be rewarded, thus rewarding the giver in spirit because they will be making a loved one happy. It's one of the less selfish of traditions."

"It's beautiful." Fire replied, reaching and hand out so that one of the ribbons caressed her fingers. It happened so fast, for a second Fire's world was just a blur. Musa's hand clamped onto Fire's wrist and pulled, dragging her off Small and onto the ground, flipping her over so that she landed on her back. When Fire's eyes opened, she was surrounded by her guard, and Mila was hidden behind her own.

"Filthy monster bitch!" a haggard voice was screaming wildly, attacking Fire's ears with its volume "You'll turn this kingdom to scum, ya will! You're just the devil's whore, you disgusting–" the voice cut off suddenly, but Fire could still hear the woman's mind in her head, saying repulsive things about her, about the King, about the Dells. Somewhere, Fire sensed that she was no longer completely sane, but even words of insanity cut into Fire' heart.

"I am sorry, Lady." Musa said breathlessly, helping Fire to her feet and looking around wearily "We had no warning. You are not hurt?"

"No," Fire said after a second to gather her wits "thank you, no, Musa. What happened?"

"The old hag was a knife-thrower, Lady." Neel said disgustedly "She hid behind a tree until you were in range."

"Is Mila safe?"

"Yes, Lady."

"I didn't sense anything." Fire said confusedly "I must have been distracted. Thank you for saving me yet again, Musa."

"Yes, well," Musa said unhappily, her eyes flickering to Fire's belly for just a second "It was Neel, Lady, not I who pulled you down. He saw the woman first and reacted."

"Then I owe you my thanks, Neel." Fire smiled at the man to her right "It seems I also owe you my life."

"Nonsense, Lady." Neel said uncomfortably, looking at Fire's chin instead of her eyes "It's all part of the job." Fire touched his shoulder in thanks and, taking Smalls reigns, walked the short way along the path to the school. Mila hurried up to her side and took Fire's hand in her own, shooting her a anxious look.

_I am fine,_ Fire said with a serene smile, _no harm has befallen me. We monsters are tougher than that._ Mila didn't look reassured. Fire had no doubt that there would be a healer waiting for her when she went home, and that Brigan would also find out about the incident even if she begged for him not to be told. She hated to worry him over nothing – attempts on her life were made almost every week. They were practically a common occurrence, and they hardly ever got serious. This was just one of the rare times that it did.

Mila didn't let go of Fire throughout the whole of the opening. Fire kept her mind sharp, not relaxing her guard for one second. Musa was tense, as were all the other guard, and they all looked relieved when it was time to go back to the castle. Mila was silent the entire ride back, through the city and into the stables, but as soon as the doors into the Palace closed behind them, Mila whirled on Fire.

"I saw you go down!" she cried loudly, her face in a panic, her hands hovering over Fire' stomach "How are you? Do you hurt? Haren, call a healer immediately!"

"Mila, calm down. You're talking nonsense! I am perfectly well. I didn't even land on my stomach – I flipped onto my back."

"Fire, we know so little about monster pregnancies. Rocks, normal ones are bad enough as it is! This could be bad enough to give you a miscarriage."

"No." Fire whispered, suddenly feeling like she wanted to burst into tears. Her body was aching from the fall, it was true, but nausea had woken her in the early hours of the morning, and she sagged with exhaustion. She felt it all settle on her shoulders, like packs being loaded onto a donkey's back; worry about Brigan, worry about the baby, about the court finding out, lack of sleep, lack of food – because Fire couldn't stand the thought of eating more than a few mouthfuls of any meal put before her – and the strain of starting every day with racing to the bathroom and being sick. Her knees loosened. Her shoulders drooped, and her spine loosened, her eyes just starting to roll back into her head.

"_FIRE!_"

Thunder. Nash's voice was thunder. She could feel the air vibrate with it, the one syllable of her name echoing through the room and relapsing onto itself. Her eyes stopped rolling back. Her back strengthened again, and she caught her knees before they folded. Hands were all over her, supporting her in case she fell, and Nash was racing towards her, his hair pushed back from his forehead from the speed of his run.

"What's wrong with her? What's happened?" he demanded "Fetch the healer! Musa, get her to her rooms. Mila, tell me what happened."

"Another attempt on my life." Fire said, brushing off some of the hands that were still clutching to her but keeping a few to steady her "Which obviously failed."

"She fell from her horse." Mila explained "I have called for a healer."

"Are you hurt?" Nash asked quietly, placing a protective hand on Mila's arm. Mila blushed and replied that no, she was not harmed.

"I must say, the school looked stunning." Fire tried to steer the topic away from her incident "You have done well, Mila."

"See the healer," Nash ordered – Fire recognised his 'King voice' "then you will stay inside the Palace and occupy your time by eating and sleeping and doing non-exerting activities, like reading a book."

"Are you sure that turning the page would not be too strenuous?" Fire asked moodily "Perhaps I should deviate from such a high intensity hobby."

"Inside." Nash repeated sternly "No sports. No moving. Rest." His eyes softened, and he smiled slightly "I worry for you, little sister." He said gently "Humour your big brother."

"And if I will not humour my big brother, I suppose I must obey the King." Fire sighed "Very well. I shall humorously obey my Brother King." Fire curtseyed, making Nash laugh, then kissed him on the cheek and went to her rooms. Fire knew Nash was just trying to care for her, and make sure she was well, but sometimes it seemed that only that knowledge stopped her from screaming to the Palace roofs. She felt trapped in her own home, with people telling her what to do and where to go. Fire thought it was luck this happened while Brigan was away on a short mission, or the old woman would have had no hope for mercy.

Healer pronounced Fire 'bruised but healthy' and ordered bedrest. Fire sat in bed for all of ten minutes before she became bored and went for a _gentle_ stroll. Fire wandered around the Palace for a long time before she realised she was close to Hanna's bedroom. Hanna slept on a side of the Palace facing the gardens and the red tree, because it had one of the most beautiful views in the whole of the King's City. Just as she somehow knew she would, Fire found Hanna staring out the window. Shimmering lines streaked her cheeks where she had been crying. When Fire entered her room, Hanna looked round and stiffened.

"I don't want to talk to you." Hanna muttered, turning to face the window again.

"You don't have to talk." Fire said softly "Just listen." Slowly, Fire approached the window seat and sat down. Hanna shuffled over so that as much room as possible was between the two of them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Fire sighed, looking out the window "How something so scary can be so wonderful, if you only look for long enough. Every time I look out at the view, my heart quickens at the thought of how high the highest branches are, and how terrifying it seems. And yet, after a little while, I find I can look past the grandeur of the size and see the small goodnesses within. The red veins in the leaves. The paths in the broken bits of bark. All of these things are wonderful." Fire was looking at Hanna, and Hanna gazed back with doleful eyes.

"I don't want Papa to forget me." she finally whispered "I don't want him to love someone else more than me."

"He will never do that. Love is not like money Hanna. You cannot have just a certain amount of love to that you must split in order to love others. We make new love. I thought I had all the love my life could afford when I lived with Broker and Archer. And then I came here and I met you, and Papa, and I love you both with my whole heart. But that does not mean I love Broker any less. I do not love Archer any less, or my old home at the Little Greys. We find new loves, but do not forget the old."

Hanna looked down with the embarrassed, slightly ashamed look of a child who realised they had been acting foolishly, then launched herself into Fire's arms without warning.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed against Fire's neck, her face buried in her hair "I'm really, really sorry. Even more than that time I kicked that awful boy for saying Papa looked like a walking punch bag."

Fire laughed and hugged Hanna tighter, feeling the little gap in her heart that had been there since Hanna's rejection swell and fill again.

"I love you, my daughter." Fire whispered fiercely "Don't you ever forget that. _I love you_."

* * *

**I thought it was very important to have Hanna getting back together with Fire, as i think they would have such a close relationship before the events of this fic, but also being an only child the prospect of having something else to divide Brigan's attention, along with his military duities and his wife, would be very hard for Hanna to handle, and although i sense she would be a very sensible girl, she's only around seven in this fic, which is very young to be dealing with the worries she deals with. So i allowed her her emotions, and let her have her little tantrum, but also thought that a fast forgiveness was imperative as Hanna is really a very forgiving character (i think)**


End file.
